movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duchess
Duchess is a character from The Aristocats. Animation Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Birds Duchess Played as Taun We Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She played as Haru's Mother Bathound & Fox She played as Gossip Gerty Supertiger: The Last Son Of Krypton She played as Lois Lane The Princess and The Cat Duchess Played as Frog Tiana Beauty and the Pooh Duchess Played as Belle The Little Mer-Cat (Stephen Druschke's Version) and The Little Duchess Duchess played as Ariel Tangled (Nikkdisneylover8390's Animal Style) Duchess played as Rapunzel We're Back!: A Feline's Story Duchess played as Elsa Oliver and Berlioz Duchess played as Nora Frensky Female Cats, Inc. Duchess played Sulley Duchzan Duchess played as Adult Tarzan Duchcules Duchess played as Hercules The Bunny Queen, and The Lola King Duchess played as Pumbaa The Duchess King, The Alley Cat Queen, and The Female Cat Queen and Duchess played as Adult Simba The Alley Cat King, and The Kitten King (requested by Bambi's Ohanna) Duchess played as Adult Nala Duchhontas Duchess played as Pocahontas Piglet (aka Dumbo) Duchess played as Elephant Giddy Sawyerlan Duchess played as Fi Li The Pagemaster (SuperDisneyFan15 Animal Style) Duchess played as Claire Tyler Danny and Bagheera Duchess played as Madeline Johnston She is Jason's mother and Gunther's stepmother The Cat King Duchess played as Sarabi Fievel Hood Duchess played as Mother Rabbit Thomas O'Malley of the Jungle Duchess played as Ursula Coppernocchio Duchess played as Jiminy Cricket The Little Mer-Dog Duchess played as Ursula as Vanessa Dannyarzan played as Tarzan's mother Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style played as Kya Sawyerstasia played as Marie Marlenlina played as Thumbelina's Mother Baby einstein amy rose played as Pavlov Puppet Sawyer in Wonderland played as Alice's Sister Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) played as Cheerleader Crash Total Drama Revenge of the Island (Animal Style) played as Dakota She is a teen movie star Frozen (Disney and Sanrio's Animal Style) played as Elsa She is a snow queen The Land Before Time (Disney and Sanrio's Animal Style) played as Littlefoot's Grandmother She is a longneck Beauty and the Llama, Beauty and the Llama 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty and the Llama 3: Duchess' Magical World played as Belle Ducharzan played as Tarzan Portrayals *The Aristocats (TomandCleocatra Style) - Duchess is played by Cleocatra *The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) - Duchess is played by Mrs. Brisby *The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) - Duchess is played by Princess Jasmine Relatives *Boyfriend - Thomas O'Malley *Father - Baba Miao *Mother - Mama Miao *Sisters - Sawyer, Sagwa, Gwendolyn and Sheegwa *Brother - Dongwa *Children - Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz *Grandfather - Yeh Yeh Miao *Grandmother - Nai Nai Miao Gallery Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess in The Aristocats Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-420.jpg Aristocats humanized by s0alaina-d8tithn.jpg|Duchess and Thomas O'Malley as humans Duchess.png Young Duchess.png|Young Duchess Duchess.jpg Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-3098.jpg Duchess 1.jpg Duchess2.png Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Mothers Category:Yellow Characters Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Heroes Category:Green Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Singing in The Shower Category:Moms Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who wear collar Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Wifes Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Animals Category:Heroes